Augustus Gloop.
as Augustus Gloop]] 'Augustus Gloop '''is a character in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical. Role Augustus is the first Golden Ticket finder. He hails from Bavaria, where he is raised by his larger than life mother and father, who runs a butcher shop. Augustus is extremely gluttonous and eats constantly, non-stop. His mother is proud that he is so large and fat, and claims that the bigger he is, the more there is to love. (It's like they put lots of air inside him and don't let any out.)he also eats only meat and chocolate,even Wonka bars But in main illustration, when the boys that dress up as Augustus get ready for the pantomime, he has an enormous fatsuit and it's all hidden in his sweater. Augustus has a bright red sweater with white diamonds on it and green and red diamonds inside, and has rather dark green shorts. At the factory, Augustus reveals his bratty side after having a tantrum over having his bagged lunch confiscated from him. He later stuffs and indulges himself after being set loose in the Chocolate Room. Against Wonka's wishes, Augustus kneels on the sugar grass and slurps up chocolate from the chocolate waterfall, and, in an unfortunate feat of him leaning too far out, falls head-first into the lake of melted chocolate. He is sucked up a chocolate extraction pipe, and is found to be stuck having blocked the pipe with his massive stomach. The Oompa Loompas enact the diversionary plumbing system, and force Augustus through the maze of pipes, as he heads for the Fudge Tubs in the Fudge Room. Wonka sends a team of Oompa Loompas to check the Fudge Tubs with a large stick before Augustus is caramelized. Wonka jokes that Augustus's crushed body could make the toffee taste disgusting. In the Broadway version, Wonka said he dosen't want to pick Augustus's bones out of the fudge. The group is shocked and mortified. but Wonka says Augustus will be alright. When Augustus gets stuck in the pipe his mother tells him to try releasing some gas. He farts, but this propels him to his death faster. It is strongly implied that Augustus met a gruesome fate of being cooked and melted into chocolate. Also the, Oompa Loompas said in Auf Wiedersehen Augustus Gloop they are going to eat Augustus's scraps as candied pork after Augustus is cooked and melted into chocthe olate. A puppet of Augustus is shown when he gets sucked up The Chocolate River Pipe. The puppet of Augustus is seen again when he gets stuck in the pipes. The puppet was used after the actor who played Augustus exited the stage through a trap door. Augustus apparently has/had two pet dachshunds (wiener dogs/sausage dogs) who he has/had tried to devour in the past. Augustus appears in the following songs: *"More of Him to Love" *"It Must be Believed to be Seen" *"Strike That! Reverse It!" *"Simply Second Nature" *"Pure Imagination" (Broadway) *"Auf Wiedersehen, Augustus Gloop" Portrayals Original West End *Harrison Slater *Jenson Steele *Regan Stokes Former West End * Vincent Finch *Alexzander Griffiths *Dane Juler *Logan Cripps *Benjamin Lewis *Connor Davies *Archie Lewis *Callum McDonald Broadway *F. Michael Haynie (March 2017–January 2018) First National Tour *Matt Wood (September 2018–October 2019) Second National Tour *Sam St. Jean (January 1, 2020–''Present) Australia *Jake Fehily Category:West End characters Category:Broadway characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Germans Category:Antagonists